Mon enfant
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Et si un Chevalier de la précédente Guerre Sainte avait eu un enfant qui a son tour en a eu un aussi? (Je ne sais pas très bien me débrouiller en résumé) [PETITES CORRECTIONS ET MODIFICATIONS, MAIS L'HISTOIRE RESTE IDENTIQUE!*]


Mon enfant

Source: Saint Seiya + Saint Seiya Lost Canvas

Genre: Family

Couple: Hétéro

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Saint Seiya et de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ne sont à moi sauf Alama, Akar et Mû (le père de Mû)

Résumé: Et si un Chevalier de la précédente Guerre Sainte avait eu un enfant qui a son tour en a eu un aussi? (Je ne sais pas très bien me débrouiller en résumé) [PETITES CORRECTIONS ET MODIFICATIONS, MAIS L'HISTOIRE RESTE IDENTIQUE!*]

Chapitre unique

Grèce, au Sanctuaire, au 17ème siècle. Sept ans avant la Guerre Sainte contre Hadés.

À l'intérieur du temple des Poissons une chambre est éclairée, signe que l'occupant ne dort pas. À travers les rideaux on peut apercevoir la silhouette d'un rocking-chair qui bascule doucement et le faible murmure d'une chanson.

?: **Je ne vivais que d'insouciance  
Ma vie brulait par les deux bouts  
**

En s'approchant de la fenêtre à demi ouverte, on reconnaît la chevelure azurée d'Albafica des Poissons, âgé de 15 ans. Il chante d'une voix grave, mais tellement ensorcelante.

Albafica: **Excès de plaisir, d'arrogance  
L'excès ne sait que rendre fou.**

Arrogant ? Albafica? Que nenni, les rares personnes qui connaissent le Chevalier d'or des Poissons vous diront qu'il montre ce sentiment à cause de son sang empoissonné.

Que jamais, personne ne l'a vu en charmante compagnie. D'ailleurs ne fuit-il pas les contacts? Ainsi que la rencontre avec ses frères d'armes?

Albafica: **Et je n'étais qu'adolescence, que de folie et d'éphémère  
Mais tout change avec ta naissance  
**

Soudain des gazouillis nous parviennent, baissant les yeux vers l'origine du bruit, on constate avec surprise que le gardien du 12ème douzième temple tient dans ses bras un…bébé!

Albafica: **Toi, ma raison d'être sur cette Terre  
**

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres du Chevalier à la beauté empoissonnée, sourire que rendit le bambin en attrapant dans son petit poing de libre une mèche de cheveux de l'adolescent.

Albafica: **Mon enfant **

**Mon enfant  
**

Le Chevalier né sous la constellation des Poissons sentit son cœur fondre d'amour et de tendresse en plongeant son regard bleu ciel dans celui vairon de l'enfant (violet pour l'œil gauche et bleu ciel pour l'œil droit).

****Albafica: **Je croyais tellement tout savoir  
Et la fierté par dessus tout  
**

« Ma fille » pensa-t-il en caressant la joue de l'enfant.

Albafica: **Je ne savais que rentrer tard  
Et avoir honte d'être à genoux  
**

La présence de sa fille dans sa vie ne date de 7 mois et pourtant le Chevalier d'or n'a révélé son secret qu'à deux personnes : Dégel et le Grand Pope.

Le premier car il est l'oncle de son enfant et est son meilleur ami tandis que le second est le grand-père de la petite car la mère n'était autre que la fille cachée de ce dernier et demi-sœur de Dégel, morte en donnant naissance à l'enfant.

Albafica s'était sentit honteux d'être encore en vie, alors que l'unique femme qui l'a vraiment aimé est morte, empêchant grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques et de glace d'empoissonner le fruit de leur amour impossible.

Jamais le Chevalier d'or n'oubliera ce triste et pénible jour où il dut raconter au Basileus et son -presque- beau-frère sa rencontre avec Amala.

Albafica: **Mais maintenant pour toi **

**Je roule par terre si cela te fait rire  
**

Est-ce qu'Akar a sut insufflée à son grand-père et son oncle le pardon? Car deux heures après la naissance, le Grand Pope avait accepté qu'Albafica s'occupe de sa petite-fille, mais en secret des autres Chevaliers.

Seul Dégel était au courant, il s'occuperait de sa nièce quand l'adolescent au regard azur serait en mission, car il était présent lors de la confession de son voisin de palier et frère d'armes.

Albafica: **Je grimace**

**Je glousse**

Doucement la porte s'ouvrit, faisant relever la tête au jeune père, le cœur tremblant.

Albafica: **Je roucoule **

**Et qu'importe ce qu'on peut en dire  
**

Mais il ne s'agit que de Dégel, revenant de mission.

L'adolescent venu de Blue Graad, fidèle à lui-même, ne montra aucuns signes de fatigue ou d'attendrissement en regardant le tendre tableau sous ses yeux encadrés de lunettes rondes.

Albafica: **Mon enfant**

**Mon enfant **

**Mon enfant**

Mais le Chevalier d'or des Poissons n'est pas idiot, il sait que l'oncle de sa fille est triste, mais heureux.

Triste car sa sœur n'est plus de ce monde, décédée lors de son retour d'une mission dans la version officielle.

Heureux car il sait que sa fille ne sera jamais Chevalier, après tout le Grand Pope n'avait pas déclaré qu'elle ne possédait pas la moindre trace de Cosmos deux heures après sa naissance?

Albafica: **On se demande ce qu'on fait là  
La plupart du temps de sa vie  
**

Sans bruit l'adolescent Chevalier d'or du Verseau s'avança vers son frère d'armes. Contrairement au Grand Pope, il savait que si un Chevalier des Glaces tombait amoureux du Chevalier des Poissons le poison n'aurait aucuns effets.

Après tout, Alama était à moitié humaine et à moitié Atlante.

Dégel se rappellerait toujours du jour où il avait demandé à sa mère pourquoi sa petite sœur avait-elle des points sur le front à la place des sourcils.

Après tout n'avait-il pas un an d'égard?

Il se rappelait aussi le jour où ils furent présentés à Sage, représentant d'Athéna sur Terre qui fut très surprit en voyant sa sœur.

Si l'enfant qu'il était n'avait pas comprit, il apprit par son maître que le Grand Pope avait aimée une femme il y a très longtemps.

Le garçon comprit que la femme en question ne devait être que sa mère, morte en leur sauvant la vie à tous les deux.

Albafica: **Mais tu comprendras le pourquoi  
Le jour où tu auras aussi un enfant, mon enfant  
**

L'adolescent Chevalier le plus cultivé de tout le Sanctuaire sortit de son sac de voyage qu'il a déposé à ses pieds une peluche représentant un tigre blanc qu'il donna au bambin qui tout sourire (alors qu'elle tête sagement son biberon) attrapa la peluche par la patte avant gauche.

****Albafica: **Mon enfant.**

Dégel releva la tête en remarquant que son frère d'armes avait terminé de chanter. Reculant de quelques pas, il laissa le Chevalier à la beauté empoissonnée faire le rot à sa nièce, il détourna la tête.

Lorsque ce fut fait, le Verseau d'or reporta son regard vers son voisin de pallier.

_Alama, je comprends que tu sois tombée amoureuse d'Albafica. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que les Moires coupent-elles ton fil de vie? Toi, qui aimais si tendrement la vie._

Après avoir couché sa fille, Albafica avait relevé la tête. Il eut le temps de remarquer une faible lueur de tristesse et de douleur dans le regard violet de son frère d'armes. Lui aussi pensait à Alama.

La mort de la jeune sœur de Dégel avait causé un tel choc dans tout le Sanctuaire que tout le monde avait pleuré sa mort. Tout le monde? Non, pas tous. Dégel avait gardé son masque de froideur, mais ce n'est qu'en rentrantchez son amant qu'il avait craqué. Manquant de peu de révéler à Kardia la vérité. Les deux adolescents quittèrent la chambre de l'enfant après que cette dernière se soit endormie.

-Je sais que sous le coup de l'émotion, tu vas failli révéler notre secret à Kardia. révéla Albafica en refermant la porte sur laquelle il s'appuya.

Dégel ne montra pas sa surprise. Face au silence de l'oncle de sa fille, Albafica eut un petit sourire triste.

-En remontant vers mon temple, Kardia m'a interpelé en me demandant si j'arriverai à surmonter mon chagrin car il semblerait que ta douleur t'empêchait de reprendre contenance.

_Maudit sois-tu, Kardia…_pensa le gardien du 11ème temple.

Le grand frère de la défunte tressaillit en sentant la main d'Albafica sur son épaule. Pourtant, aucun des deux n'aimaient les contacts physiques. Sauf quand c'était Alama, pour les deux et Kardia pour l'oncle de la petite Akar.

-Jamais, je ne te jugerai Dégel. lui sourit-il d'un sourire triste. Je voudrais que l'on parle de l'avenir d'Akar.

Dégel comprit le non-sens de la phrase de son voisin de palier. Dans quelques années les 108 Spectres reviendront à la vie ainsi que leur Roi, Hadès.

-Très bien, je t'écoute. acquiesça-t-il.

Sept ans et huit mois plus tard:

La Guerre Sainte contre Hadès s'est achevée sur la victoire d'Athéna, mais au prix de la vie de presque tous les Chevaliers de la Déesse. Les seuls Chevaliers à avoir survécus sont Yato, Yuzuriha, quelques Chevaliers d'argent, Shion et Dokhô.

Les deux Chevaliers d'or encore en vie découvrirent dans une lettre que leur avait adressée Dégel l'existence de la petite Akar qui avait vécu toute sa vie durant dans le temple de son père, car ne possédant pas de Cosmos les Chevaliers d'or du Verseau et des Poissons avaient réussit à convaincre Sage à ce que la fillette reste au Sanctuaire en se faisant passer pour la petite servante d'Albafica.

Les deux meilleurs amis apprirent que la petite est à ¾ humaine pour ¼ Atlante, comme ils remarquèrent sa ressemblance avec sa défunte famille. Sa chevelure bleue azur est de la même teinte que celle de son père, comme le défunt Chevalier d'or du Verseau elle a les yeux violets, adore lire et porte des lunettes.

_Que faire de l'enfant?_ se demandèrent les deux Chevaliers d'or.

Athéna était morte, Shion allait très bientôt monter sur le trône en tant que nouveau Grand Pope.

-Pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas venir avec vous aux Cinq Pics, Seigneur Dohkô? les avait-elle surpris. Je pourrais vous être utile. De toute façon je souhaite quitter le Sanctuaire parce que ce lieu me rappellera toujours mes parents et mon oncle.

Les deux rescapés de la Guerre Sainte réfléchirent à la proposition de la fillette durant quatre jours et trois nuits: Ils acceptèrent.

C'est ainsi que la fille d'Albafica et d'Alama vécut aux Cinq Pics jusqu'à ses 19 ans où elle présenta au gardien des lieux son fiancé, un pur Atlante répondant au doux prénom de Mû.

Etant orpheline depuis l'âge de 7 ans, Dohkô lui offrit une dot selon les coutumes Atlantes que Shion lui avait longuement parlés lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'apprentis. Après le mariage que les deux fiancés avaient organisé au Tibet, ils prirent le chemin vers Lhassa afin de fonder une famille, précisant au gardien du sceau des 108 étoiles maléfiques qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu.

Les années s'écoulèrent paisiblement, de temps en temps le Chevalier d'or de la Balance reçut des lettres de sa fille de cœur afin de ne pas se perdre de vue jusqu'au jour où plus aucuns lettres de Lhassa ne lui parvient.

Akar l'avait-elle l'oublié? Était-elle morte? Après tout 60 ans s'était écoulé depuis la dernière lettre de la fille d'Albafica.

Mais ce que Dohkô ignorait est que sa protégée n'avait pas prit une ride depuis tout ce temps. Etait-ce du à son sang d'Atlante? 158 ans passèrent, mais elle garda toujours son apparence de ses 20 ans.

Au cours de ces 230 années, Akar n'avait jamais réussi à mener une grossesse à terme, l'enfant décédait dans son ventre encore plat ou alors naissait beaucoup trop tôt décédant une heure plus tard. Son mari lui était resté fidèle jusqu'à sa mort un mois après l'annonce de sa grossesse.

Lorsqu'elle mit au monde son enfant, son souhait fut exaucé: Deux garçons virent le jour…mais dotés d'une santé très fragile.

Durant trois longues années la jeune mère éleva seule ses fils, les soigna du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais l'aîné décéda dans la nuit. Ce furent les pleurs du cadet qui réveillèrent sa mère qui découvrit l'horreur.

Son fils aîné était mort dans son sommeil. Prenant dans ses bras son seul enfant encore en vie, mais toujours malade. Elle pria Athéna afin que son petit garçon dans ses bras guérisse au plus vite, elle ne supporterait pas de le voir mourir.

Dix jours après la cérémonie funèbre, la jeune mère quitta la maison qui avait été le témoin de sa vie avec Mû, ses multiples grossesses échouées, la mort de Mû et maintenant celle de son fils aîné. Elle partit en direction de Jamir où une ermite y vit depuis la fin de la Guerre Sainte: Yuzuriha ex-Chevalier d'argent de la Grue.

La vieille femme apprit à la jeune veuve que son fils survivant étant né sous le signe du Bélier est prédestiné à devenir Chevalier du Bélier. Avec l'accord d'Akar elle apprit à l'enfant à comment contrôler ses pouvoirs et à choisir avec soin les plantes qui l'aideront à améliorer sa santé.

En seulement quatre mois l'enfant goutait la joie d'une santé solide, même s'il devra toujours avoir sur soi ou à proximité les plantes guérisseuses. Une semaine plus tard Akar dévoila leurs identités, même si elle se doute qu'Yuzuriha l'a reconnue.

-Je me nomme Akar, fille de l'ancien Chevalier d'or des Poissons. Mon fils s'appelle Mû. Jamais, je n'oublierai tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

Le lendemain matin Mû apprit que sa mère venait de s'éteindre comme une bougie, sans souffrir, rongée par un puissant cancer aux poumons. Elle lui léguait l'unique bijou qu'elle portait depuis ses 7 ans: Son pendentif.

Le bijou est représenté en forme de cœur, en or pur, où à l'intérieur se trouve trois photos: l'enfant comprit que sur la première photo se trouve ses grands-parents maternels, la seconde son oncle (aussi maternel) et la troisième représente son père qui lui ressemble de façon frappante.

Seules la couleur de leurs yeux et leurs points de vie permettent de les différencier: Ceux (yeux) de son père sont bleus nuit tandis que les siens sont violets (hérités de l'oncle de sa mère). Les points de vie de son père sont jaunes-orangés tandis que les siens sont rouges, comme ceux de sa défunte mère.

Néanmoins ils possèdent la même chevelure douce couleur lavande, sauf que le petit garçon a hérité des traits fins presque féminins de son grand-père maternel.

Un mois plus tard « Mamie Yuzu' » comme l'appelait le petit garçon rejoignit sa mère, son grand frère (il apprit que son grand frère se prénommait Zapa) et son père dans les cieux. Ce jour-là un homme avait habillé « Mamie Yuzu' » des vêtements funèbres.

Cet homme s'était présenté comme un vieil ami à « Mamie Yuzu' », il lui demanda à qui était la tombe où un foulard était noué autour du cou de la croix au cimetière de Lhassa.

-Ma maman y dort. avait répondu le petit Mû, sans peur, mais avec dans les yeux une énorme tristesse.

Ce jour-là Mû quitta Jamir pour le Sanctuaire en Grèce, berceau des Chevaliers d'Athéna que sa mère et « Mamie Yuzu' » lui racontait le soir avant de dormir. Il apprit que l'homme s'appelle Shion et qu'il dirige le Sanctuaire, mais qu'il le formerait à devenir le nouveau Chevalier d'or du Bélier.

Jamais Shion ne sut qu'il avait élevé, entraîné et aimé comme son propre fils le petit-fils de l'un de ses défunts frères d'armes, bien qu'il ait remarqué que le garçonnet a la même couleur d'yeux que Dégel, il mit cela sur le fait que l'un de parents devait avoir eu la même couleur.

Jamais Mû ne montra l'unique souvenir de sa mère, il avait promis. Et on ne brise pas une promesse faite par amour à l'unique parent qu'il nous restait, n'est-ce pas?

L'unique personne a qui se confia Mû n'était autre que ses trois meilleurs amis: Shaka, Aldébaran et Camus. Plus Kiki, bien sûr.

D'ailleurs sur sa tombe, on peut lire ces mots gravés sur la pierre:

Ici repose Mû Chevalier d'or du Bélier et gardien du premier temple zodiacal

Maître aimant

Disciple de Shion, ancien Chevalier d'or du Bélier et ancien Grand Pope

Fils d'Akar et de Mû père

Petit-fils d'Albafica ancien Chevalier d'or des Poissons et d'Alama

Petit-neveu du Chevalier Dégel du Verseau

*Je ne crie pas, je précise afin que tous et toutes puisent mieux lire!


End file.
